The Key to the Worlds
by Fire Champion
Summary: This is a Zelda 64Kingdom Hearts crossover
1. Chapter 1

This is a fanfiction, I wrote with a little help from a friend of mine. It's a Zelda/Kingdom Hearts crossover. Some Nintendo characters might make an apperance. So we don't own any of it, and that is that.   
  
THE KEY TO THE WORLDS  
  
- So much to do, will you help them or destroy them. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut. Now step forward. Which do you pick? The darkness is a power weapon, will you inbrace it?-  
  
A warrior with sword, and shield in hand stood. His outfit, green. The man didn't had no idea, where he was. He had been walking in an area of darkness. That of which, he hadn't fallen, been a suprise to him. Suddenly, the ground on which he had been standing on, swirled into the blacken sky. A darker image of himself stood, no face or anything. The image raised his sword, it charged towards him ready to kill.  
  
The man awoke with a scream. The voice, it came again. The same as the night before. The hylian warrior couldn't sleep, and that was a bad sign. He'd slept lightly in the heat of battle, but with no more Ganondorf, he no longer needed. But that dream, continued on. It had been a mysterious voice, from that of which he didn't know.  
  
"Was it a warning, that something bad going to happend?" he shook his head. Before he could think another think a voice called below his tree house. "Link, are you up there?" Link looked below to see his long time friend, "Saria" he cheerful replied. It had been a long week, the hard battle with that insane mask, the Majora, had made Link desiring no more action. After that long fight, he still didn't find Navi. "Link, are you okay?"   
  
"What?" He hadn't been listening to Saria. He turned to look at her. "I was asking you, if you would like to come to the Sacred Forest Meadow with me?" "Sure, it had been ages since I played my ocarina." "Let's go then, Link." As Saria begins to walk away, Link quickly jumped out of his tree house. "Don't worry, Saria. I'll get us there." Link replied with his ocarina between his lips. He begins to play the mystic song, Minuet of Forest.  
  
The two instantly warped to Sacred Forest. Saria stood baffled. "How did we, get here so fast?" Link explained to her, how a man named Sheik, taught him the song. It had all happend the day, Link was returning home from Termina.  
  
----------  
  
Short wasn't it? I know, the Kingdom of Heart characters will appear soon. I'll write more when people R&R. Thank you for reading. 


	2. Chapter 2

This is a fanfiction, it's a Zelda/Kingdom Hearts crossover. Some Nintendo characters might make an appearance. So I don't own any of it, and that is that.   
  
THE KEY TO THE WORLDS *Chapter 2*  
  
The mist of Lost Forest, the young warrior was on a quest to find Navi, an old fairy friend. The search lead him to the Lost Forest, which had been playground to many Skull kids. The Skull kids are lost boys, who love playing music. The only thing these creatures hate are adults. The whole adventure became a waste. He never found Navi, but a dangerous Skull kid instead. This new nemesis stole his ocarina, and his horse, Epona. Link defeated the Skull Kid, and the moon didn't fall on Termina.  
  
"All that trouble, and no Navi. Guess I can't say that, look at all the masks I collected." He proudly exclaimed to himself. The masks had been many, it took awhile to collect. But it was worth getting the Fierce Deity Mask. The sound of silence filled Lost Forest, it wasn't normal for the Skull Kids not to play their flutes. The horse, Epona seemed scared too. "Don't worry Epona, nothing going to happen." Link promised. No sooner than he said that, the sound of bushes ruffling caught his sharp hearing. "Who's there." Link called out withdrawing his sword.   
  
-No Answer-  
  
The boy slowly walked toward the bush and by using a vertical upper swing, he destroyed the bush completely. After doing this, the boy thought he heard something else. Link turned to find a black vortex, raining down from it, a small army of pure black monsters. The monsters had been nothing, Link had seen before. Before Link could question what happened or what they were? The monsters charge at Link by the pack. Link's sword easily sliced through these dark ant-like creatures. But when one fell to it's death, another one would shortly appear ready to fight. The battle raged on, Link defeated so many he couldn't count no longer. With one slice or stab, these things would die. The body's would vanish as if nothing was there. The vertical slice now, seemed like hours of endless killing. The numbers of the beast grew, soon it covered the whole battle field. Link jumped back, he was now in a huge mob of these things. He was no longer able to attack for the lack of fighting space had been no more.  
  
"So it has begun," A small red nut, was thrown forward from the trees. The light of the Deku nut had killed off a few behind Link. The creatures that weren't affected began to back away. This gave him the opportunity he waited for. Link put away his sword, he knew if they didn't like light, this weapon would be no match for them. Link began to search through his bag of items, he gave a smirk when he found the it.   
  
"If you don't like little nuts, I hate to be you right now." With that say said, the forest warrior threw many bombs at these endless nightmares. The bomb had been a better weapon than the sword when it comes to killing off a group of creatures. They still grew in numbers, but before long. Link's supply of bombs about ran out. "Great, I'm out of bombs!" The panic Link began to look for another weapon to use, but he didn't have much time. Before these bad things, came closer. 'This is the end.' Link whispered to himself. "If I'm going to die, I'll going out fighting."  
  
The battle with Link didn't take place, for when Link withdrew his sword a second time. The sound of a harp could be heard throughout the lost forest. The mystical music of the harp pierced the darklings in their souls. They instantly died, or maybe possible retreated. Link couldn't tell, but none the less. No more of those vile things continued to show up. Link sighed a breathe of relief. After a moment, a warrior with a white turban like mask fell towards the ground. "It's the sun song, a mysterious song in which can come in handy in situations like this." Link nodded. He had come to know the song more than once.   
  
"Who are you, why do I feel we met before?" The mysterious figure looked towards Link. "Don't worry, my name is Sheik. But that is not important, if I am correct. You have a piece of the legendary triforce." Link stood firm, not moving. "The part you play in this will determine a lot, the future of Hyrule as well. The triforce, a beautiful treasure left carelessly by the goddess." Sheik turned his head, and began to reaching into his pocket, pulling out his final Deku Nut. He then made his flashy exit.  
  
Saria couldn't believe, what Link was telling her. "So you were attacked by those monsters in Lost Woods?" Link nodded. "It was a monster I never seen before, and I fought many of them too!" Link handed her his ocarina. "That adventure to Termina gave me new weapons, and you should see all my masks." Link kneed down after he told his long story. Saria seem to follow his example, but decide to sit beside him next the tree stump. They both sat together looking at the stars. "But what about that song Sheik taught you, after you came back." Link didn't answer, but only arose his head. "He taught me that song in my dreams, when I napped in the forest."  
  
"Really!? What was your dream like?" Saria asked looking deeply into his eyes.  
  
"I don't remember, but Sheik's voice rang in my head. While his harp played that song. The rest in a blur, but I only remember him saying that it was a short cut to Sacred Forest, and I needed to go." Saria didn't press on the matter, "So did you have fun on your adventure?" Link gave her a playful look. "Yeah, I only saved all of the land of Termina from being crushed by a falling red eyed moon. " Link said in a causal tone of voice. "You know it's not nice being cocky." Saria replied playing along with his joke. Link turned his attendant towards the exit of the Sacred Forest, his playful eyes disappeared now, and was replaced with serious ones.  
  
"We're not alone, Saria!" Link warned standing ready to battle, his sword in his hands and Saria glared worried at him. From out of no where, a pack of three Wolfos attacked. But before they attacked, Link noticed something strange about them. The Wolfos were total black, and on the left side of their chest was a weird symbol, that of a black and red heart. "SARIA GET OUT OF HERE, WHILE I BUY YOU TIME TO ESCAPE!" he screamed. Saria shook her head refusing, "I can't leave you." Link chuckled a little, fending off the blow from the first wolfo's mighty claw. "If I can stop a crazy mask from causing the moon to destroy a town, I can easily beat a pack of wolfs, now go!" He ordered once more. But it was too late, for now as Saria was about to run out the forest. More Wolfos came out of no where surrounded the exit, she being fenced in had no choice but to retreat behind Link again.   
  
"Saria stay behind me, I'll make sure nothing happens to you." The attacking Wolfo shortly back away, he stood vertical with his two brothers. Each looking towards one another, and finally charge at the same time towards Link. Link grew a small smirk, upon closing his eyes.  
  
"Link no!" Saria screamed. But he didn't listen, he only laid his short sword onto his chest. "Saria back away from me!" he warned. As the beasts leaped towards Link ready to tear him a part, like a rag doll. His eyes suddenly flash open, his sword began to glow a strange bright red. With a sudden swinging motion of his sword, it caused the flash of light to be shoot forth. Instantly the beasts were cut down from the air, and melted them within seconds. "See that was easy. Now for the rest." Link turned to walk towards the group of Wolfos by the exit.   
  
A loud roar growled as he turned to walk. Saria could see small sharp red eyes coming from the tree up top of Link. Before she was able to yell at his him, he jumped onto Link with a powerful pounce. The fall of the new beast cause Link to drop his sword upon it's impact. The new black Wolfo clawed itself into Link's chest. "Stay away from him!" Saria demanded of the Dark Wolfo. A low growl was heard though, as if he thought that maybe he should attack the little girl. Shortly the Dark Wolfo decided to made it's way back to the falling hero, paying to the girl no heed. It processed with it's low growling, it's mouth dripping with drool.  
  
A cracking sound radiated throughout the forest, a bright flash illuminated as well.  
  
The Wolfo roared in pure anger, it's skin began to dissolve away. A few seconds later, Link's tired head looked up to see Saria smiling proudly at him. "You okay?" She asked with a hint of concern. "Wow, you saved me. Some hero of time I am." He said in a half daze state. "This is no time to get amazed, Link. Let's go before more decide to come." She replied helping Link back up to his feet.  
  
"So you passed my first test. I didn't think you had it in you." A voice called out. "Show yourself!" Link called out. "Patiences, your see me soon enough so until then I hope you survive my trials." The voice snickered coldly.  
  
Meanwhile in the village of Kakariko Village..  
  
"Where are we this time?" A young teen wielding a giant key asked looking back at his two companions. The first one being a giant duck dressed in wizard clothing, while the other, a tall black dog clad in knight armor.   
  
"How am I suppose to know." The duck answered. "So ummm. Do you think King Mickey might be here!?" The dog replied hoping, they quickly begun looking aroundthe town, soon to find the main entrance. "We'll have to check out this town, maybe we'll find something." The boy spoke, the two animals nodded.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
----------  
  
How did you like it? Warning, if any fans wants to read this story in the future, it might be submitted to the Zelda section of this site. So don't be surprise if the story is gone. I probably won't though, but I might. R&R, and peace out. 


End file.
